


They Paved Paradise (And Put Up a Parking Lot)

by Crazy_dreamer95



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I'm just trying to avoid an essay, Swearing, carpark wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_dreamer95/pseuds/Crazy_dreamer95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You stupid fucking asshole! Where did you get your license, a fucking weet-bix box?”</p>
<p>Clarke Griffin liked to pride herself on her self control. However, all self control went out the window when she was driving around the car park at uni trying to find a spot at 10am.</p>
<p>“Can you not see the fucking white arrow, it’s pretty obvious – yeah I’m talking to you, you need glasses!”</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Clarke swears a lot and falls for the girl who keeps on taking her parking spot</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Paved Paradise (And Put Up a Parking Lot)

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing an essay but I'm writing this instead. There is a decent amount of swearing in this fic because in my mind it occurs in Australia and they are both Aussies so yeah...swearing. Also. This is based off of experiences I've had in the carpark before. You'd be surprised how willing you are to let people into your car when you know you could get. Hope you enjoy my little piece of procrastination :D

“You stupid fucking asshole! Where did you get your license, a fucking weet-bix box?”

Clarke Griffin liked to pride herself on her self control. However, all self control went out the window when she was driving around the car park at uni trying to find a spot at 10am.

“Can you not see the fucking white arrow, it’s pretty obvious – yeah I’m talking to you, you need glasses!”

She had been driving around for twenty minutes and was yet to find a park on all six levels of the multi-store.

Then she saw it.

In the distance, a car was reversing from a park.

With a laugh that could be described as close to manic, she put her foot to the floor and quickly made her way to the vacant spot. She was just about to indicate when another car pulled into her spot.

“No!” She yelled, putting her car in park and getting out “no, no you can’t do that, that was my spot!”

A brunette got out of the offending car and pulled her backpack from the backseat.

“Can you not hear me? I’m talking to you!”

The girl turned to her and raised an eyebrow in question “I’m sorry?”

“I said, that was my spot!” Clarke pointed furiously to the other girls car “I’ve been driving around this fucking place for twenty minutes and you just took the spot I was going to take.”

“Does it have your name on it?”

“No.”

“Do you have the permit for the spot?”

“No, but-”

“Were you indicating for the park?”

“Not yet, what’s your point?”

“Then the park was fair game.” The girl shrugged a shoulder as she hung her backpack from her left shoulder.

“You’re insufferable” Clarke groaned and stormed back to her car. She had just gotten in and started her car again when there was a tap at her window. She looked up to see hazel eyes staring back at here.

“I can get you into level two.” The girl offered when Clarke rolled down her window.

“What are you talking about?”

“Level two” she repeated “car pooling level. I’ll get in your car and then you’ll be able to get in.”

Regrettably Clarke accepted the strangers offer and unlocked her doors.

“How do you know I won’t kill you?” She asked the other girl once she was in the car and buckled in.

She shrugged her shoulders before responding, “I figured you would’ve just run me over once I took ‘your’ spot if you intended to kill me.”

“True” Clarke nodded as she weaved her way through the carpark. “I’m Clarke by the way.”

“Lexa” she replied, staring out the window and pulling her bag closer to her chest.

“Well Lexa, thank-you for offering yourself to me. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

Lexa laughed “that’s alright. Things can get very tense out in the car park.”

\----

“You’ve got to be fucking joking” Clarke sighed as she saw an all too familiar car pull into the spot she was making her way too. Sure enough, Lexa stepped out. Clarke rolled her car forward and put down her window. “If I didn’t know any better Lexa, I would say that you’re taking my spots on purpose.”

Lexa laughed and walked around Clarke’s car, jumping into the passenger seat.

“Good morning Clarke” she said, as Clarke looked at her dumbfounded.

“You’re insufferable” was all she said before she made the now familiar drive to the carpooling level.

\----

For once, Clarke had gotten the park first. She resisted the urge to dance when she stepped out of her car and took in the sight of the other cars circling the car park searching for an empty space.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Clarke grinned when she saw Lexa’s car come to a stop beside her.

“Want to help me get into the carpooling level?” Lexa asked, already moving her books from the passenger seat. Clarke opened the door and sat down.

“Oh look how the tables have turned.”

\----

When Clarke pulled into her driveway she spotted a familiar car a couple of houses down the street.

“Hey mum!” Clarke called out as she opened the front door.

“Hey Clarke, how was your day?” Abby replied from the kitchen.

“Yeah good thanks, did the new people move in down the street?”

“Yes the truck arrived this morning” Abby stepped out of the kitchen, drying off her hands with a towel. “I popped by this afternoon – the Woods family, they seem nice.”

\----

Lexa closed the front door behind her at 6.30am on Wednesday morning, holding her banana under her chin.

“Good morning neighbour.”

“Shit!” Lexa jumped at the sudden greeting, her banana falling to the ground.

“Who knew that you were so easy to scare” Clarke chuckled, leaning down to grab the fruit from the ground.

“Thanks” Lexa said, shoving her door key in her pocket to free up a hand.

“What are neighbours for?”

\----

Clarke and Lexa began to take it in turns to drive into uni. It was a lot easier that way as the two no longer had to fight for a spot in what they had dubbed _The Carpark Games._

Clarke didn’t even notice when she started bringing two muesli bars with her every morning for them to snack on in the car. Lexa never had time for breakfast.

Lexa thought nothing of it when she had memorised Clarke’s coffee order so she could hand her the drink between classes. The poor girl only had ten minutes to eat and get to the other side of the campus before her next class – offering her some caffeine was the least she could do.

The two began to hang out outside of uni, often catching up on weekends to study together. Clarke would laugh when Lexa became frustrated at a journal article she was reading, and Lexa would sigh everytime Clarke shuffled on the bed trying for the umpteenth time to get comfortable.

“Can you just stay still?” Lexa cracked, her eyes going wide with frustration.

“I’m sorry that your bed is so damn lumpy that I can’t get comfortable.”

“Then sit on the floor!”

“Fine!” Clarke huffed, pushing her books off to land on the ground with a huff. “Happy now?”

“Shut your mouth and I’ll be happy.”

\----

Clarke hadn’t realised the extent of her feelings for Lexa until she had pressed her lips against her. It was an innocent birthday tradition. Lexa had scoffed when the knife Clarke was using to cut her cake hit the bottom of the plate with a _click._

Clarke had blushed when Bellamy had whooped and called “touched the bottom! Now you’ve gotta kiss the closest boy or girl.”

“You just want a kiss don’t you Bell?” Clarke asked, laughing when the boy pretended to be afraid, pulling Octavia to stand in front of him.

“I’ve gotten a kiss from you every year!” He exclaimed “maybe give Octavia a go this year?”

“Not that I would protest” Octavia sighed dramatically, a hand over her heart “but, it would seem to me that Lexa is the one standing closest to you.”

That was how Clarke found herself with Lexa’s soft lips against hers. She pulled away seconds later, a blush creeping up her cheeks when a flustered Lexa licked Clarke’s lipgloss from her lips.

“Happy birthday Clarke.”

\----

Clarke was lying on her bed reading her textbook when Lexa spoke up from her spot on the floor.

“Do you-” she began before pausing and coughing nervously “do you like girls Clarke?”

Clarke dropped her book on her face in shock, feeling blood begin to trickle from her nose.

“Oh god” Lexa stood up and quickly pulled a handful of tissues from the box, shoving them in Clarke’s face. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to give you a shock.”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. Here she was sitting on her bed, with her crush pressing handfuls of tissues against her nose because she had asked her if she liked girls. _Smooth Griffin._

“Yes” she answered, tipping her head forward to allow the blood to drip from her nose.

“What are you saying yes to? Did you hurt your head? Are you hearing voices?”

“No Lexa. Yes. I like girls.”

“Oh, oh ok.”

“Do you?” Clarke asked, her voice slightly muffled by the tissues.

“Pardon?”

“Do you like girls?”

“Yes, very much so.”

Clarke raised her head and smiled, “want to see a movie sometime?”

Lexa grinned and wiped Clarke’s chin with a wet tissue. “You know, you’re still cute even when you have blood covering your face.”

“And you are still insufferable.”


End file.
